


Hidden Agenda

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix marries Lucius Malfoy, but on their wedding night, she has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

"Draco, I would like you meet someone."

Draco had known this was coming for quite some time – the meeting of his father's new woman, but he wasn't interested and had avoided all other efforts to meet her.

However, this was a surprise visit. His father had gotten sick of Draco avoiding her, and had brought her round unexpectedly when he knew Draco was in.

Turning slowly around in his chair, Draco was surprised at the female face smiling, albeit smugly, down at him.

"Aunt Bella?" he exclaimed.

Lucius laughed. "I told you you'd like her."

"Pet," Bellatrix left Lucius' side to stroke her nephew's cheek. "Why did you avoid me so?"

"Well, I -" Draco stuttered. He'd always been very wary around his Aunt Bellatrix, there was something very odd about her that he didn't quite trust. Her behaviour seemed...far beyond abnormal was the only way he could describe it. "I didn't know it was you."

Bellatrix turned around to smile at Lucius. "You little devil, you! Keeping him in the dark!" She pinched his cheeks and Lucius pulled away, smiling harshly. "My, it's been a while. Oh, dear, I have to meet with Dolohov – I'll see you two later!"

A little twinkle in her eye told Draco that she wasn't finished with him, but she retreated to her own business. What Draco couldn't understand was Bellatrix willingly taking her sister's husband after she was finished with him - surely that was a sisterly betrayal? Well, he didn't have siblings so he really couldn't compare, he thought, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with it himself.

"See, Draco, that wasn't so bad," his father eyed him curiously.

"Don't you think Mother will be annoyed?"

At the mention of his ex wife, Lucius stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Draco to roll his eyes and sigh.

*

Draco was awoken the next morning by a high pitched squeal coming from the lobby, so he left his bedroom to investigate and saw his father equally as confused at the other end of the hallway.

Joining each other at the middle, they saw Bellatrix at the bottom of the stairs with all her suitcases, smiling at them.

"I'm here to stay, boys!"

Draco heard his father groan – as much as Lucius appeared to like her, she was very forward and he suspected she hadn't been invited to live there.

"Alright," Lucius sighed. "Draco, fetch Rooster to collect her bags."

"Fantastic!" Draco heard Bellatrix squeal as he passed her on the stairs to get their resident house elf, hoping she would soon get bored and move on – she hadn't managed to hold down a relationship before now and he never had a clue why.

"Rooster," Draco snapped his fingers at the house elf preparing breakfast. "Collect Bellatrix's bags."

"Yes, Master Draco."

Still waking up, Draco helped himself to some pumpkin juice and the fry up Rooster had just finished. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle her living with them.

Walking into the parlour to check the Daily Prophet, he saw his father attempting to have a drink, but Bellatrix sat on his knee and was all over him, making it difficult.

"Draco," Bellatrix smiled at him, taking her eyes off his father, who gave him a curt nod as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Aunt Bella." Draco sat on the sofa opposite the two of them and promptly opened his paper; trying to ignore the squelching sounds from across the room.

"Yes, well, I'd better be going to work now," Lucius seemed glad to get away from her, and whispered in his son's ear before he left the room. "I don't know why she's like this - she was never like this before she came here."

Draco let out a snort; his father really was in a sticky situation now she had moved in.

"Bye, dear!" Bellatrix madly waved her arms around as Lucius left the room, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Once gone, Bellatrix turned her attentions to the younger Malfoy. "_Draco_."

He was alarmed; that was an almost seductive voice.

"Has your father told you the good news yet?" Bellatrix was grinning. Something was up.

"Er, good news?" Draco looked up from his paper.

"We're getting married! One week from today!"

Involuntarily, Draco let out a gasp and dropped his newspaper.

"What is wrong, dear? Don't you want me as your step-mother?" She was giggling now, almost madly. "I'll be kind. _Promise_."

"No, I'm sorry, yeah....." He was stumbling, unsure of how to react. He had thought maybe this was a fling, but apparently not, no matter how oddly she behaved around his father.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed now. "So which is it? Yes? No?"

Draco quickly regained his composure. "I don't mind. I'm indifferent."

"Fair enough." She clasped her hands together and stood up briskly. "Well I'd better get on. Got a wedding to organise."

"Er, yeah...." Draco's mind was boggled. This was all happening so fast - from discovering his father was involved with his aunt, to her moving in, to them getting married. And he was sure she had another agenda. He just hadn't figured it out yet.

*

"Do you take thee, Bellatrix Lestrange, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister boomed across the church as Lucius and Bellatrix stood at the altar on that fine sunny day.

"I do."

"And do you, Bellatrix Lestrange, take thee Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister took out his wand and sealed the vows together with a charm; none of this muggle stuff about writing it down.

Draco, being the best man, was stood next to his father in his best black suit and was feigning happiness so as not to show his discontent to any of the press that were there.

Lucius turned around and shook his son's hand, nodding at him, as Draco did the same back. They would be going onto the wedding ball after this, which Draco was mildly looking forward to. At least he could slip away virtually unnoticed and hide in his room for the night.

The last week had passed smoothly; Bellatrix seemed to have calmed down since her first day or two. Though whether that was due to all the planning she was doing, he didn't know. He hoped she would stay like that from now on, but he wasn't holding out for a miracle.

Upon his arrival at the wedding reception, held in Malfoy Manor's ballroom, Draco saw many of the oldest wizarding families there, many of whom had brought their offspring which Draco already knew.

The Parkinsons, the Crabbes and the Goyles were all there, along with a lot of his father's 'friends' that he didn't quite know, though he knew perfectly well why none of his ministry friends were there.

"Care to dance?" Pansy Parkinson was by Draco's side, holding out her arm for him to take it. She looked stunning with her hair in an updo and wearing the silky green floor-length dress she had on.

"Of course." Draco felt himself getting hard just by looking at Pansy, but he suppressed his mind as much as possible. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of practically everyone they knew. He led her to the dance floor in the centre of the room, where there were three other couples dancing.

By no means were the two an expert on how to waltz, but they had danced together at every family function for well over a decade, and were so used to it now that they didn't care. They enjoyed each other's company, and that was all that mattered.

"It's getting into evening now," noticed Pansy, looking at the darkness rising outside.

"Yes, it's so fast these days."

Suddenly, Draco was being tapped on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see Bellatrix stood behind him.

"Mind if I steal him away from you, Pansy dear?" Without waiting for a response, Bellatrix was dragging her nephew out of the ballroom and into the corridor outside.

"What's wrong?!" exclaimed Draco, who was angry at being torn away from Pansy.

Bellatrix winked at him, and she was grinning. "Nothing."

Now he was utterly confused, what _was_ she on about? "I don't get it."

"I didn't want you dancing with her. It killed me to watch." Bellatrix's eyes were feasting on Draco, and he was starting to feel most uncomfortable.

"Er, why?"

Bellatrix whispered in his ear. "Because it's _you_ I want."

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, was she _insane_? Who was kidding, of course she was. "You can't be serious." He walked backwards slowly, eventually bumping into the wall.

"I married your father to get to _you_." Taking it as her cue to copy him, she walked forwards, putting her arms on either side of his head, effectively trapping him against the wall.

Just as she was about to stick her tongue down his throat, he ducked and ran down the corridor, hoping to lock himself in his room until she had seen sense - whenever that may be.

But no, Bellatrix had other ideas as she chased him, laughing madly behind him, it echoing in the corridors. "You're such a tease! Playing hard to get are you?!" She chanted behind him.

Draco skirted to the left, heading for the grand staircase, but she was too quick for him. She pushed him against the wall; he felt her hot breath on his cheeks and once again ducked, but she was prepared for that and held out her leg, tripping him up.

"Oh, Draco," Bellatrix bent over her nephew, tutting and clicking her tongue. "You can't get away from me!"

Seeing her outstretched hand, he pushed himself up and made a run for it, but tripped up again on the staircase, leaving him hurtling towards her tapping foot at the bottom.

"This is getting ridiculous now. You know I can't resist those suits you wear...those trousers that cling so tight ..."

Once again, he strained to get up, but she had put her heel on his back, digging it in. He was firmly stuck.

"You're not getting away this time." Bellatrix twisted her heel, causing Draco to yell out loud due to the pain in his back. It seemed as though she was only just worried that someone at the ball might be missing her, or have even heard Draco's noise, as she picked him up by the scruff of his collar and shoved him head first into the nearest room: Lucius' study.

As Draco regained his composure, Bellatrix casted charms all around the room, to prevent anyone coming in or hearing what was going on in here. Draco didn't like the look of that, but he didn't bother running, it would be no use. She was a talented witch; her charms wouldn't let him get far.

As though she knew what was on his mind, she finished casting the spells and turned towards him, her heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Little nephew." Bellatrix winked at him seductively.

"No," he resisted. "This is all a dream, it has to be."

Bellatrix licked her lips. "I love that you're so _naive_. But no, this is no dream. It was the only way I could get close to you..."

"You're actually insane," Draco backed himself up against the wall and pushed his aunt's arms away when she tried to fondle him. "This is wrong. _So_ wrong. Don't you see that? We're related!"

Bellatrix stopped what she was doing, looking utterly confused. "So?"

Draco was speechless that she didn't seem to care that they were family. "So, so....! And I like someone else anyway."

"Who? That girl you were dancing with? Oh, I saved you there, dear."

He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, almost forgetting why they were in there in the first place. "Look," Until the sad truth came back to him. "Will you just let me out? And we can forget about this. Father never has to know."

Bellatrix scoffed. "Don't you get it? It's _you_ I want." With a flick of her wand, she cast a spell that bound his wrists behind his back and shackled his ankles.

"What? What are you _doing_?" Draco was positively alarmed.

Another flick of her wand and Draco was as naked as the day he was born. My, Bellatrix was enjoying this.

"You twisted cow!" He yelled, every other insult gone out of his brain.

Bellatrix lunged forward, scaring him half out of his wits, and she let out a cackle as he flinched. She licked her lips and then attached them to Draco's, but he pulled away, trying to avoid her advances.

"Naughty boy!" She hit his flaccid cock with her wand in punishment. Once again she leant in to kiss him, but this time she held his head still, forcing him to comply. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Draco was speechless, and his cock stung from the sharp blow of the thin instrument. "Is that it then?" He said more hoping than knowing.

"Don't be silly." Bellatrix pulled Draco's body towards the desk in the centre of the room and told him to stay while she sat. "Come here." She commanded when she was comfortable, and took great pleasure in her hopping nephew.

He was utterly humiliated, and was only obeying her orders out of fear of what she might do next. The woman was crazy.

"Bend over my knee." She said calmly, as though she had asked him to pass her some salt.

"Oh no," resisted Draco, trying to hop backwards out of her reach, but failing as she caught him and forced him over.

"You need to be punished properly for your disobedience to me." With this, she raised her left hand and brought it down sharply on Draco's arse.

He couldn't help but let out a little yelp, and again as she struck him twice. His bottom was stinging already; he suspected she was using all her force on him.

Bellatrix was reveling in the shade of pink his bottom was turning as she brought down hand after hand, leaving lovely handprints all over his little bottom.

It felt to Draco as though she was getting harder each time, but his logical mind told him it was just the pain being concentrated on one part of his body.

"Now, count them."

"What, from now?" He said desperately.

"Yes." She was growing impatient with the boy and hit his rosy red bottom as hard as she possibly could.

"One!"

'_At least the boy can learn_.' Bellatrix thought, who was curious as to whether he would obey what she was saying.

"Two! Three! Four!" The pain seemed to be worse when he clenched his cheeks, but he couldn't possibly relax them when he was so tense. "Five! Six!"

"Are you going to obey all my commands?"

"Seven! Yes, yes, I will!" He was almost pleading with her now, anything to get the pain to stop.

"Do everything I say?" Bellatrix just loved hearing the boy whine.

"Eight! Everything, _anything_." Draco had his teeth gritted; he had never known pain like it. "Nine! Ten!"

"Fine. Then we'll leave it there then." Bellatrix pulled her nephew up off of her knee, and turned him around, admiring his bright red bottom. "A kiss for your aunt, Draco?"

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to be spanked anymore, it was painful and humiliating, so he leant down and kissed her on the cheek.

"No. You know perfectly well where I want it."

Draco sighed, but kissed his aunt on the lips. She, however, had other ideas as she stuck her tongue down his throat. Draco complied, knowing he had no other choice.

Just as they were getting into it, there was a rap on the door.

"Bella? Bella dear, are you in there?"

It was Lucius. _Shit_.

"Bella? Why is this door locked?"

Both could hear the doorknob rattling and nervously, Bellatrix undid the ties upon Draco and gave him back his clothes, which he quickly put on while she undid all the charms.

"Yes, Lucius. Hang on a sec!" Bellatrix had finished undoing the charms, but was waiting for Draco to button up his trousers before she unlocked the door and greeted her husband with a kiss.

Draco awkwardly leant against the desk, not knowing where to look or what to say.

"Draco?" Lucius looked at him oddly. "What on earth are you doing here? And why was this door locked?"

Bellatrix stroked his cheek, distracting him and pushed him out the door gently. "It's a long story." She winked at Draco and mouthed at him just before she left the room, "and it's not over yet."


End file.
